Some times the littlest thing
by angelofdeath-1985
Summary: Yuffie is older and tired of here he dad whine about what is right and what is wrong. So why not go one an adventure and drag Vince along. Going to be a yuffintine and rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Some time the littlest things can become so big. Blossoming from a small and insignificant seed into a fully bloomed cheery tree. At least that's what my dad always told me before mother died. It seemed so long ago, when we were a perfect family, but that was before the war. Things changed, not for the better but for the worst.'

10 years after the shinra Watui war, 4 years after the meteor and 2 years after deep ground

'Watui was such a beautiful place before the was but now look at it. A tourist trap.' Thought the young ninja with a sneer. 'Stupid Shinra with there greed for power and the depravation of the land.' Yuffie had grown in years. Now standing at a proud 5'6" with a perfectly toned body the young shinobi has grown to be a reasonable if not more mature than she was in her younger years. Her thoughts trailed back to when all she cared about was materia and saving the world. Being a hero. Yeah that's what her dad called her but was still not impressed with her.

"Yuffie, are you listening to me?" Godo asked with his no nonsense attitude while impatiently tapping his foot on the top floor of the pagoda.

"Hum.. Oh yeah dad keep going I'm listening." Yuffie said unenthusianctly. Her dad taking about suitors AGAIN. 'Why me why always me. This is re god damn diculious. I don't want to be married, don't need a husband and really don't want to run this shitty little town with all of the whining bitching people in it.

"Be prepared for your suitors tomorrow" He said with a large smile on his face.

'Oh well see about that old man.' She thought with a giant smile in gravid in her mind like an etch-a-screch. 'We will see.'

_Author's note: I do not own ff7 or any other ff stuff unless you call buying the games owning them this I guess I do. All characters are own by square-enix exclusively. Alas all I own is the damn plot. _

_R&R I would appreciate.._

_The angel of death_


	2. onward to the show

The ninja walked casually out of her house. A smug smile on her face. Her mind was running a thousand miles a minute and could not get into a strait line no matter how hard she tried. She decided that it was time for a world trip once agian and not only that but a good time to catch up with all of her avalance friends due to Tifa calling her eailer after the suitor incident a few hours ago. Oh yeah she was pretty sure that she scared that shit out of most in not all of the men in the room including her father when she pulled out her suiken and sunk it deep in the wall beside a man named Tigiro's head after talking about how rich he was and how good their kids would look.

'Yeah right.'Yuffie said with a snort. 'The man looked like an over stuffed turkey for thanksgiving. 'Men can be such idiots.'

Her thoughts trailing her as she reached her chocobo pin where Lily was stored. She gently cooed the bird over to her with some gyshle greens while petting the soft tuft of feathers at the top. Lily was a fabolus gold chocobo that Vincent the vampire Valentine gave her after the deep ground incedent. She charished the bird and spoiled her like no other.

'Hm... I wonder if Vinnie the boy wonder is going to be there?' She thought as she saddled her bird of choice. Not like she had any choice since Lily was the only chocobo she owned. 'Wahoo, a reunion of old friends. I get to se nanaki agian. I miss him so much with his good advice and wisdom. He should really consider writing a book or something.'

Lily was saddled and ready to go by the time the eairly morning sun creeped out of the shadows. Yuffie slowly apoched the gate while the gaurds on each side looked at her stangley .

"Later Mashiko, Navito. Tell my father I'll see him when I return." Yuffie exclamed as she started to walk past them.

"Miss Yuffie, where are you going." Navito asked looking down at the white rose of watui. Yuffie looked back at him with a small smile on her face.

"To visit some old friends." Yuffie said with a sigh. "You know me I can't stay still for to long and I got to get going always more materia for me to find and horde. Tell Godo he can shove all the sutiors up his pompus ass for all I care and that I'll be back when I damn well fell like it. Or you can tell him that you know nothing of me leaving because of my ultra cool ninja-ness and didn't see me leave." She said as she screamed the last part as she departed on her gold chocobo on her way to Edge.

Many hours later the earth was shaking with the yelling of Godo, and in the middle of the ocean you could hear a ninja laughing her ass off as she thought of the color on her dad's face. He must be so pissed off right now. The laughter never died and the waves of the ocean seemed to find in humors also because the were laughing right along with her.


	3. I'm here

_Authors note. To my readers, thanks to those who left feed back and to all other readers if you think something is wrong with my fic I would be glad for any help you guys could give me on it. But I would also like to apologize for lack of grammar and the fact that my update has take in so long... but hopefully you will continue reading._

_I don't own the song pieces by Dark new day or snows in hell by Lordi, also these song were just mentioned by name not lyrics though I might use them at a later time. The song I do use in this chapter is called Take it away by Castedown if your interested check our there myspace, any who onwards with the show._

Yuffie gazed warily at the passing terrain. The wistful smile on her face told anybody that was passing, well that is if anyone was actually passing her on the grassy plains by Kalm that she was happy about the soon to be reunion with her friends. She reminisced on the good things about seeing them once again. A wark brought her out of her thoughts as her eyes landed on the upcoming town. Edge, she thought had actually grown quiet a bit since she last visited a few months ago.

'Finally, gawd I thought the trip would never end.' The young ninja thought tiredly. 'Should of called Cid for a lift.' She silently told herself as she plucked down the road that would lead to Tifa's bar. Woman, men and children young and old stopped and starred or waved at the youngest member of Avalanche as she made her way to the stables behind the busty woman bar.

"You be a good girl okay!" Yuffie said as she untracked her chocobo while passing her some greens. With her bag slung over her shoulder she entered the dimly lit bar as it was still early in the evening.

"Yuffie!" Tifa the large breasted woman with the mahogany eyes yelled causing the few patrons in the bar to look up as Tifa embraced the young ninja.

"Tifa, how are you?" Yuffie asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. A habit that she picked up when she you a child.

"I'm doing well. The rest of the gang will be here in a few hours." The bartender said with a smile while Yuffie looked around the bar trying to spot a man in a red cloak.

"So is Vincent coming? Hey wait" Yuffie exclaimed seeing as Tifa turning around to head back towards the bar. "Where's Cloud?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Tifa chuckled lightly as she pointed behind Yuffie. Yeah sure at first when she joined the group she had a crush on him but it slowly dissipated as she liked him in a brotherly sort of way.

"Hey Yufs." Cloud said quietly as the ninja turned around and hugged the crap of the former leader, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"And how have you been doing my chocobo headed friend? Any recent deliveries?" Cloud chuckled at her antics as she tiptoes to touch one of his spikes.

"Naw not lately, but what have you been up to?"

"Ahhh. Not a whole lot. Just a little of this and a little of that." At the questioning looks she stopped an sighed. "And no none of it deals with materia."

"That's good, you finally got over your obsession with materia huh. I never thought that I'd live to see the day." Tifa piped up with a small smile on her face.

"No, actually besides running form Godo trying to get me married, I started to sing at clubs and that what not." Unfortunately she didn't seen to notice Vincent walk into the bar and up to his room.

"Oh, that's great." Tifa said giving a wink to Cloud indicating Vincent was home. Yep after the deep ground incident and coming back for Lucretia's cave he decided to take up the Strife's offer to live with them as long as he bounced the bar. "Hey Yufs?" She asked quietly and when the said ninja looked at her she continued. "Would you mind singing tonight?"

"Sure I see no problem with that. What time do you want me on?" Yuffie said while bouncing.

"How about in thirty?" Cloud stated. When Yuffie looked at him in shock.

"Where's my room and a bathroom. I am so not getting on stage looking and smelling like a chocobo." She exclaimed while Cloud led her away and Tifa smiled easily at her customers. In the reality of the situation the rest of the gang should be at the bar in five minutes, but that was a surprise for Yuffie. As soon as everybody arrived and Vincent came down to start bouncing was when Tifa gathered the rag tag team together minus Yuffie.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" After everyone said that they were doing well the question everybody was wondering came.

"Hey where the fuck is the brat?" Cid asked. To him Yuffie was like a daughter that he never had and he the over protective father. Not seeing her at or in the bar made him a tad bit concerned.

"She's up stairs showering." Tifa paused. "She's going to sing tonight so I want all of you to hide in the shadows cause she dose not think your coming till later." At their nods they all found places in the back that way you could barley see them. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Yuffie was contemplating to her self while blow drying her hair.

'Ok so what to sing... Pieces? Naw not that. Snows in hell? Nope... I know TAKE IT AWAY. Yep that will be my song for the night.' Yuffie thought while she sighed. She started with her makeup. Dark green eyeshadow with mascara and eyeliner making her stormy grey eyes stand out even more. Next was her corset top. It was black and jade green with small sliver ninja starts embroidered on it. Next was her fishnet stocking followed by her black and green mini and combat boots. Lastly was her black arm warmers.

'Alright big breath.' Yuffie said to herself as she started down the stairs. In the corners many of the Avalanche groups mouths dropped open at the sight of her in the new get up that she was wearing. She also earned many a cat calls which she pointedly ignored.

"Ok Tifa give the band these notes for 'take it away'" Yuffie said as she passed the notes to Tifa then going and sitting on the stage taking to one of the many men up front. Soon the lights dimmed and the stage brightened. Yuffie did a back flip on to the stage and waited forty five seconds into the song be for she started.

_Leave me without a trace to find_

_Find a place to run and hide_

Yuffie arms came out as her face showed loneliness.

_These things are not dead and wont subside_

_Wishing I could find the will to die_

Her hands came to her heart as if she had deep sorrow.

_ You don't know what you have done to me_

_Take away my will to breath _

_Close my eyes so I don't have to see_

_That your taking away my everything_

She all but growled out the last part. As soon as the chorus started she jumped up in down in time with the beat.

_ Your taking away, taking away my everything_

_Your taking away, taking away my sanity_

Yuffie sang as she clutched her head.

_ Your taking away, taking away_

_Your taking away, taking away_

She smiled at tall the crowds reactions as she caught a glimpse of a red cloak.

_ All I want in life is happiness _

_Away from all the pain and stress_

Her eyes closed as if in bliss as the song wrapped around her.

_My heart is trying to beat right through my chest_

_Wishing I could make some since of this_

She screamed out.

_If I could only have you by my side_

_Shed my soul like at the tears I cried_

Her hands were up towards the sky bringing them down in a sweeping motion across her face.

_Take a moment and lets give up a try_

_Even if it's only for tonight_

She sang reaching out to the crowd with her hands.

_Your taking away, taking away my everything_

_Your taking away, taking away my sanity_

She went over to the guitarist and started to head bang while it was in a solo. He was actually cute she had to admit to herself. Black hair, green eyes and an easy smile. Yuffie spun away from him and back to the front of the stage.

_ Your taking away, taking away_

_Your taking away, taking away_

_Your taking away, taking away_

_Your taking away, taking away_

She sang each line getting dimmer and dimmer so finally you couldn't hear her anymore. Finally the end of the song was reached as Yuffie closed her eyes. The crowd sprang to life instantly with clapping and cheering as all of Avalanche came out of hiding. Yuffie flashed her award winning smile and waved at Vincent when he nodded.

'Yep, this is going to be a good reunion.' Yuffie thought her smile not disappearing.

_An: once again thank you don't for get to R and R it would make me very happy to know what you think of this also I may need a beta so if anyone's interested let me know. Review make the author happy and will update more. :)_

_Thanks again,_

_The Angel of Death_


End file.
